


Stranger In the Rain

by Atelophobia_Achluophilia



Series: Original Creative Writing [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Creative Writing Prompt, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill, Rain, Short Story, Show not tell, Stand Alone, lots of detail, original - Freeform, this was a school assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atelophobia_Achluophilia/pseuds/Atelophobia_Achluophilia
Summary: This was a prompt from my teacher for "show not tell". It was only supposed to be a paragraph which I found absurdly difficult to start, but after I found the flow of the story, I just couldn't stop! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy :)





	Stranger In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from my teacher for "show not tell". It was only supposed to be a paragraph which I found absurdly difficult to start, but after I found the flow of the story, I just couldn't stop! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy :)

No one knew what to make of her; dark curls tumbling down her back, a blood red pout sitting on fair skin and a look of mischief on all her features. Her green eyes entranced everyone she privileged with her sharp gaze. The atmosphere around her chilled, leaving a trail of shivers down spines, enigmatic and full of carefully shadowed secrets that would never pass her full lips. She was the kind of girl everyone noticed upon entering a room, for the silence that fell over crowds when her voluptuous character stepped across a threshold was deafening. The dark palette which graced her figure stood out starkly from her light complexion, blurring the shape of her hips and breasts into infinity while remaining modest and inviting to anyone brave enough to approach her. For a time, no one dared. Her overwhelming presence filled the air with static, like a match waiting to ignite and catch fire, meeting with nothing but trepidation.

Then one day, racing across the street, feet slapping on the wet pavement sounding like thunder, she met a girl. Outlined under a dim streetlight, the pouring rain illuminated against the dark night shadows, there stood a figure. The lithe form captured the girl’s imagination and she stopped outside the ring of light on the street, the circle enfolding the other girl like a luminous skirt in spite of her soaking apparel. Captivated, the girl called out a question barely audible over the sound of the downpour.

"Why do you stand in the rain?”

The other girl’s rosy lips lifted in a smile and she shook herself, the droplets of water cascading down her bare arms and legs and causing her to shiver from the night air as it cooled the droplets on her skin. “I’m not quite sure why, but I know that I am here and I do not mind the rain.” She held out a graceful hand to the stranger in a silent request for her to take it and join her underneath the soft glow of the streetlight. The moon beamed in the sky when she accepted the girl’s hand and she lifted her face to it, letting its light shine upon her, and as the other girl stood transfixed by her beauty, the moon glistened on her skin, making it appear lucent, like she had diamonds underneath her skin that only the moon’s incandescence could reveal.

Her heart clenching in fascination, she said to the stranger she had found, “Truly, you are not of this world.”


End file.
